After Alice Fell Into Wonderland
by Awesome Demonic Author
Summary: What happened after Alice fell into wonderland? Pieces of life according to Alice herself. Wanna know the love life of hers? Story credit goes to J. Apple Bee.
1. Chesire's entertaintment

**Author's Note: Yo! This is not my own story, I repeat this is NOT MY story. I'm helping a friend of mine to post it on here since she/he doesn't have an account. Have fun reading!**

Disclaimer: J. Apple Bee doesn't own Alice In Wonderland nor does she own the characters in it.

Chesire's entertainment (Ch 1)

Cheshire layed sprawled on the tree branch lazily,he had nothing to do. He was a lonely cat because of his features. He looked totally human except of his cat ears and tail and his friends thought he was weird so they left him alone to sulk.

Then, he saw a pretty blond haired girl wearing a light blue dress and apron, coming down the path. She seemed lost because she looked confused. ' _Now here's my chance_ ', thought the Cheshire Cat.

He appeared silently behind the girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl looked over her shoulder,but no one was there. She turned her head back and saw a man with cat ears and a tail floating in front of her. "I'm the Cheshire Cat ," he said, turning his head around and around a few more times before getting back to its correct place."How'bout you?" "I'm Alice," the girl said with a frightened look on her face. The Cheshire Cat smiled amusingly,seeming to enjoy Alice's frightened look as his entertainment. "Are you lost?" Cheshire asked, disappearing from Alice's sight. She spun around and found the Cheshire Cat behind her. She looked surprised and nodded her head.

A mischievous glint glimmered in the Cheshire Cat's eyes, he seemed to be planning where to appear next. Then, he vanished again. Alice looked left and right, in front and behind, but still couldn't see the Cheshire Cat. "You'll meet the Mad Hatter if you go left," said a voice underneath her. Alice looked down, and saw the Cheshire Cat lying between her legs. She shrieked and jumped aside. The Cheshire Cat grinned widely, enjoying to toy with this girl. "That way is to the March Hare's," he said pointing to the right. Then he disappeared once more. ' _Where could this crazy perverted cat go_?' Alice wondered and checked underneath her. Not there. She lifted her head up and found a pair of seductive purple eyes looking at her, which made her jump a little. She and the Cheshire Cat were so close that their noses could almost touch. "I think you should thank me for telling you the way," he whispered sweetly. "Of course not! I wouldn't want to be with a bunch of mad people," Alice snapped. "I'LL decide how you thank me," said the Cheshire Cat with a devilish grin.

Alice tried to pull back but his arm was already around her waist. He lifted her chin up with his other hand and brushed her lips with his thumb. Alice blushed instantly, thinking of what will happen next. The Cheshire Cat leaned closer and Alice closed her eyes. Just when their lips were just about to touch, the Cheshire Cat pulled back, roaring with laughter. Suddenly , they heard shouts from behind. "Off with her head head! Alice!" "Uh-oh, its the Red Queen," the Cheshire Cat muttered. "You must go now Alice, or the Red Queen will kill you." But Alice just stared at him, seeming to question him about the "thingy" they almost did. Cheshire Cat shrugged and whispered in her ear, " I might be a playboy, but you are the only one that my heart fluter, but I don't know why. We'll meet again, my love. He shoved her along the path and Alice ran. The Cheshire Cat turned back and put on a fake smile. "Do you know where Alice, a little girl went?" Asked a card soldier. "That way," said the Cheshire Cat, pointing to the opposite direction to where Alice Queen showed a sastified smile and strode off with her card soldiers.

"I wonder how Alice is doing at the Mad Hatter's place?" Cheshire Cat murmured to himself before "transporting" back on the tree branch.

* * *

Alice: My love?! Stop teasing me, you horny cat!

Cheshire Cat: Aww, you totally broke my heart.

Alice: Don't be sad Chesh. (Ruffles his hair)

Cheshire Cat: Purr~

* * *

 **Author's note: Chapter two will be posted in a few more days, anyway, hope you enjoyed the story above! Please review in order to help me keep writing!**


	2. Meeting the Hatter

**Author's Note: So,chapter two is out now! But some of the names of the characters are names that I thought by myself,so please don't get mad if you didn't expect what their names were. By the way, we need someone to help us draw the cover. Since, like I said in "What if?", our drawing suck! So if intrested, please PM me.**

* * *

Alice ran and ran, not even daring to stop. She was so concentrated on escaping from the Red Queen that she didn't even notice she came to a grassy opening until she bumped into a soft, warm wall.

"I'm so sor-" Alice froze in mid-sentence whren she saw the wonderful-looking man before her. He had unruly brown hair and honey- coloured eyes. His mismatched clothes and elegant top hat gave in an aura as a naughty gentleman.

"Do you like what you are looking at?" The man asked,smirking. When Alice realized that she was staring at him,she blushed furiously and lowered her head.

"You're cute when you're embarressed," the man said, chuckling. "I'm Jeff, the Mad Hatter." "I'm Alice," Alice replied a little awkwardly.

"Oh yes Alice, I'm having a tea party later, would you like to join me?" Jeff asked brightly. ' _A tea party!'_ thought Alice. ' _I wouldn't miss any chances to attend one!'_ so Alice agreed.

Along the way to his house, Jeff showed Alice the tea leaves and berries that he picked a while,they reached Jeff's house. "Let's start preparing for the tea party," said Jeff. He handed Alice a neatly-folded tablecloth and took some teacups, plates and a teapot out of a cupboard.

Jeff stacked the teacups in one pile and carried it with his right hand, then he stacked the plates in another pile and carried it with his left hand,finally he sat the teapot on top of his hat and walked ouside to his garden, with Alice following behind him. Alice spread the the laced tablecloth over the table that was put in his garden and Jeff carefully put the tea sets on the table. "A few friends of mine will be also joining us, would you mind?"Jeff asked. Alice shook her head and replied,"the more the merrier."

A while later, a blond haired boy with rabbit ears and tail came walking towards us. he wore a yellow shirt and a dark green vest, followed with forest green cargo pants. "Who is she?" The boy asked the Hatter,cocking his head and throwing flirty looks at Alice. "Is she your girlfriend?" The boy continued asking. Jeff blushed and answered, "no,she is only a friend." Alice's heart sank a bit when she heard him say 'friend', but she shook it away the unsettling feeling. The boy eyed him curiously. "That is certainly...interesting, I never heard from the Hatter for having a friend as someone as lovely as you," he said, looking at Alice.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet, hare," Jeff reminded, trying to change the subject. "Oh yes, I'm sorry," the boy said, bowing to Alice politely. "My name is Kai, the March Hare of March." "My name is Alice," Alice replied cheerily. "Let's start the party first, the doormouse is always very late so we don't have to wait for him," Jeff said. Kai grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her into a chair with him, while Jeff sat at the head of the table with a disgusted look. Alice tried to shift away from Kai but he tugged her back into the same sitting position.

"What are you two doing, sitting in the same chair?" Jeff asked frowning, it was obvious that he tried to sound firm, but there was a hint of jelousy in his voice. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Can't you see, silly Hatter? There are only three chairs and the Doormouse wouldn't have anywhere to sit if Alice sat on his seat," he pointed out. "In that case, Alice can sit with me," Jeff said, patting his lap.

"No way! Alice wants to sit with me,you madman!" Kai yelled. Jeff's eyes widened in shock, even Kai was surprised of his own volume and rudeness.

"Have a good sleep and everything will be solved," said a drowsy voice. A young boy with sparkling silver hair and bluish-grey eyes dragged himself towards their table. He wore a white shirt with blue polka dots, a bow tie and suspensers. He had a mouse's ears and tail. When he reached their table, he slumped down in an empty chair and fell asleep in 3 seconds flat.

Alice watched in amazement. ' _Wow! I had never seen someone falling asleep so fast before!'_ She thought. "Oh, Ash the Doormouse is finally here," Kai said, silently heaving a sigh of relieve in his heart for Ash saving him.

When Kai's attention was on the doormouse, Jeff grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"Whoa!"

Alice lose balence and crashed into Jeff. The chair toppled over, sending Alice and Jeff falling to the ground. Alice shut her eyes, waiting for the pain the pain to come, but it never came, instead she felt something soft underneath her.

"Ouch."

Alice opened her eyes and found Jeff lying underneath her, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" Alice cried, scrambling up off of Jeff. "I'll go get another chair." She promptly went into Jeff's house to get another chair.

Jeff straightened his clothes and returned to sit at the head of the table. But before that, he woke Ash up with a clanging and banging of the teacups.

When Alice finally got back with a chair, the party started officially, filled with laughter, madness and of course...a bit of a snoring.(Ash fell asleep again!)

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 ! Chapter 3 will be posted in a week~ And also, please review, those reveiws help me keep going.**

 **-J. Apple Bee**


	3. Delicious Love Sandwich

**Author's note: So, chapter 3 is finally out ! Sorry if it took so long,it's hard to keep up with this while having so many exams. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter:) (Sorry if the characters are too OOC…)**

* * *

Disclaimer: J. Apple Bee doesn't own Alice in Wonderland, nor did she remember to write the disclaimer. Mataku!

* * *

Jeff offered Alice to live in his house because she said she had nowhere to go.

Alice had lived in Jeff's house for a month already and she had developed a liking to him. She couldn't forget the Ceshire Cat too because he always came to visit her.

Today, was a boring day because everyone had nothing to do. Ash was taking a nap on Jeff's sofa and Kai was trying to find interest in the buttons of his vest. Jeff was playing with his hat, Alice was toying with her wavy blond hair and the Cheshire Cat was hanging around.

Kai raised his head from playing with his buttons and suggested, "Let's have a cake making contest since we have nothing to do." Everyone agreed except for Ash,that is.

"The participants will be Alice, Jeff and Cheshire," Kai said. " I will be the host and Ash will be the judge." he pointed to the sleeping doormouse. "You cannot ask anyone to help and the limited time will be one and a half your best to make the most delicious and good-looking cake," Kai continued, explaining the rules. "What is the reward?" The Cheshire cat asked. "The winner will get a kiss from Alice even though she is also a participant." Kai replied.

Cheshire licked his lips and Jeff chuckled amusingly. ' _What?! But you haven't even asked for my permission yet!'_ Alice complained silently. But no,she actually wanted to kiss the both of them.

"Now,choose the utensils and ingredients that you'll need," Kai saidputting the things that we might need on a table.

"Start!"

They grabbed the things that they needed and the contest began.

Alice's POV

Because of his expriences of making cookies,sweets and other things, Jeff finished making his cake in a flash. I stole a glance at his cake. It was a chocolate cake which was shaped like a top hat. It was decorated with sugar-made ribbons, sprinkles ansd fruits. It looked so vivid that I wanted to wear it on right now.

As I was baking my cake, the Cheshire cat had also finished making his cake too. It smelled so good that I couldn't help but took a peek at his cake. It was a pink and purple striped cake,decorated with a pair of sugar-made cat ears,berries and a lopsided Cheshire Cat smile on the side of the cake. It looked so hilarious that I wanted to laugh. But I can't, I have to take this contest seriously.

As I was going to put the last blueberry on my cake with a spoon, Jeff grabbed my wrist and stuck the spoon into his mouth. Before I could say a word,Cheshire grabbed my other wrist and started licking my cream-covered fingers. "Hey! I haven't-" Before I could finish my sentence, Kai shouted, "time's up!" The Cheshire cat and Jeff pulled back immediately,leaving a bewildered me standing there.

Oh, Alice didn't finish making her cake in the time limit,she have lose! Let's see who gets her kiss," kai gloated after inspecting my cake. Cheshire grinned devilishly and Jeff smirked. ' _Something's not right,'_ I thought,tapping my chin. ' _Anyways,it's still not fair!'_ I shouted in my head.

Kai woke Ash up and Ash tasted Cheshire's and Jeff's cake slowly,then murmured, "I can't decide,both cakes are delicious. Maybe I'll make the two of them the winners." He then fell asleep again. "Congratulations! The judge made Cheshire and Jeff the winners! You two can get the reward!" Kai announced.

Before I could say anything, Cheshire gave me a smooch on my right cheek and Jeff kissed me on my left cheek. I was sa delighted that the thing I longed for came true!

But later,I found out that everthing was planned! But that's another story. Still,it was the most unforgettable day of my life!

* * *

Alice: Why did you two plan all of this? To tease me?

Jeff+Cheshire: Nah,we just wanted to get a fair kiss.

Alice: So you two got a crush on me?(excited to hear the answer)

Cheshire: What do you think?(smirks)

Alice: … (excitement level drops to zero)

Jeff: Heh

 **(A/N: Everyone knows la)**

* * *

 **So,how is chapter 3? There will be a chapter 4, so please look foward to it.**


	4. Venturing into the darkness

**Author's note: Finally, chapter 4(Chesire cat continuation) is out! (People who wants to read Mad Hatter ending please wait until chapter 5) Sorry it took sooooo long! I was wracking my brain thinking of how to write this chapter when it hit me. Valentine's day is coming and I also experienced to be blind( We'll talk about it at the end of the chapter), so that's where my ideas came from. Typing credits goes to ADA(So technically me speaking here). Let's not talk too much about this and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, just merely a fanservice to satisify our hunger for more moe.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Chesire asked me out on a date earlier back then. And now, we're sitting on the roots of a tree, a picnic blanket spreaded out underneath us. As the sun was high in the air, we munched peacefully on blueberry muffins.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Chesire and I ran to a gigantic mushroom nearby, Leaving the blanket behind to protect our precious muffins. "The weather has ruined our date," I sighed. 'And I was looking forwards to this,' I thought sadly, while munching depressingly on the muffin I managed to scrap by. "Do you you know why the sky is grey today?" Chesire chimed. He leaned close to me, so close I could feel his hot breath fanning gently against the rim of my ear. I stopped munching the muffin, feeling blood rush to my face, a bewildered look replaced my sad look. I could feel the smirk practically radiating from him, and I don't even need to look at him!

"N-no," I managed to stutter out, to reply his question. "Because all the blue is in your eyes," he whispered softly. I jerked my head to look at his face. His face was sincere, but a soft smile was playing on his lips. The corners of my lips curved into a slight smile, bathing in the warmth of the sweet words he said on this rainy day.

"If you're bored, I'll take you to somewhere that's fun." Chesire offered. I was hesitant to reply, but I came to a conclution. "Okay, but where is it?" The gentle smile on Chesire's face was gone. All that was left is a mysterious smile."You'll see," he whispered.

(Chesire's POV)

I led her to a door that appeared out of the blue. I nudged her closer to the door, telling her to open it. She was hesitant at first, but she slowly eased into her role of my little plot and turned the doorknob slowly, yet eagerly.

Amusment danced on my lips as I watched my beloved's expression vary from excitement to mild confusion. Inside the doors, all that Alice could see was pitch black. "Come on in," I faked a cheery tone, barely supressing the demonic laugh that I was wanting to let out. And with that, I slipped into the darkness.

(Alice's POV)

I watched him melt into the darkness. Feeling a bit scared and eager to follow Chesire, I fuffiled my desire and followed him. I heard the door shut, and the jolly aura the door was giving away also disappear along with it. I felt a bit insecured in the darkness, bits of my past which I seem to not remember were flying back to me. "C-chesh! Where are you?" I asked shakily . I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling very cold. A flash of my forbidden past came out to me.

 _Flashback:_

" _Goshi!" a young girl with blond hair and clear sapphire eyes streched her hand out to a boy with the same features as the girl. But the boy's eyes were half-dead and dull. Both of them were standing on a blood-red ex-battle field, the boy was covered with splashes of the same color. The girl was void of the sickening color, but was a bit messy due to the hours she spent in a closet, hiding from her pursuers._

" _Huh? Alice?" Goshi addressed 'Alice" with such familiraty, no one would have guessed he was a killer that has killed thousends of men. An insane smile spreaded across Goshi's face. Corspes were surrounding both of them. 'Alice looked around, feeling bile filling her throat. "W-whats's all this? Where's papa and mama?" 'Alice' was stricken with fear, where were her parents? But she had no need to ponder so hard, for Goshi, her big brother, had answered the many questions that swirled in her head._

" _Papa? Ma-ma?" a stange insane voice tone came from Alice's normally calm and collected brother. The boy raised the blade up to his lips, tasting the metilical exlir of life that was stained on a dagger that took many's life. Goshi's new smile was adorned on his face._

" _They're over there," Goshi pointed a bloody finger at 2 trees. Alice narrowed her eyes to get a closer look on what's on the trees. But instantly regretted it. Pinned on the trees were the tortured bodies of her parents. It seems like the insides of her parent's has been gourged out from threir stomach, and was placed in 5 jars. Those five jars made 2 stars, each surrounded Alice's parents._

 _Alice reverted her stare to her brother. Goshi was laughing insanely, the look on his dear sister was soooo sweet! It made Goshi doubt his choices of letting her sister go today. Alice's horrified gaze was interupted by the upcoming vomit._

 _Flashback end~_

In real life, I was vomiting. All I could think of was the horrid scene that I had just seen. Was that really my past?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt firm and lean arms wrap around me. "Hey, hey! Don't get scared so easily by the ghost!" Chesh said devilishly, but deep down was a hidden emotion. I knew he was concerned by a sudden vomit entrance but there's one thing that concerned me the most at the moment. "T-there's a ghost in here?" I stammered. "Maybe there is," Chesh said. I lifted my head to see a devilish smile on Chesh's face.

(Chesire's POV)

I looked down and saw Alice scowling. She said,"Don't try to scare me with ghosts!" I knew it was meant to be stern, but her voice and body betrayed her. Her voice quivered badly and her body was leaning towards me for support. I felt my smile changed into a smirk. Feeling naughty, I decided to play a prank on her. My tone turned into a serious one. "I'm not kidding you." I brushed my tail gently against her nape. "Aaaah!" she screamed. When she realized it was me, she started pounding her tiny fists at my chest. Honestly, it felt like nothing but I played along, wrapping my own arms to my chest and making painful noises. But Alice could still see the teasing smile on my lips.

But I saw Alice falling to the ground. I quickly rushed to her side, supporting her by holding her tiny body. But it seems like she fell unconcious. I scowled slightly, but it quickly crumbled as I saw the innocent face of her sleeping.

Suddenly, a nerve wracking headache came splitting in my head. I tried to suppress it down but it was too painful for me to handle. I felt another voice inside my head, a malicious one. 'Endlich frei. Ich würde diesen Körper nehmen, bitte. _(_ _ **Translate:**_ _Finally free. I would be taking that body, please.)_ I gave up when that soul took care of me and my body.

With a sign, I put on my dark face and hat, stood up. A dark, tauntilizing smirk dancing on the corners of my mouth. My gold eyes glinted dangerously, it slitted making it into my natural feminine eyes that I hid behind the crowd. "Also was sollen wir machen? _(_ _ **Translate:**_ _Now, what shall we do now?)_ " a voice resonated throughout the field. I stared at Alice hungrily. Using my mother tongue, German, I cooed softly," Bis wir uns wieder wie dieses, das Überleben des dritten Mondes. Bitte denken Sie daran, meinen Namen. _(_ _ **Translate:**_ _Until we meet again like this, surviver of the third moon. Please do remember my name.)_ " I knelt down and took Alice's hand. My lips brushing briefly against the back of her dainty hand. "Für mein Name ist Cheshire Cat, Großherzog von Vergnügen. _(_ _ **Translate:**_ _For my name is Cheshire Cat, the grand duke of pleasure.)_ " my signature Chesire smile has gone dark.

(Alice's POV)

I woke up, but all I could manage to see is the same darkness that the room that me and Chesire entered in has. Wait. Chesh? Where's Chesh? I scrambled up to my feet in pursue to find him. But no luck.

Anger, fright and confusion washed over me. 'Why did he slip away and leave me here?' I thought angrily. "Is he triying to _dump_ me?" I cried helplessly in the darkness. The same fear that had washed over me earlier appeared again. When I was about to vomit again, a glowing Chesire Cat smile appeared in front of me. I smiled in relief. But that nausea inside me hasn't subsided. "Hier, hier kleine Alice. Kommen Sie und Ihre liebe alte Katze Freude finden. _(_ _ **Translate:**_ _Here, here little Alice. Come to your dear old cat.)_ " A sickly familiar tone hung over my head. I realized it was Chesire, only he turned German. Or he knew how to speak German all along, he just didn't tell me.

"Dude! Stop trying to mess with my life!" Then there's the familiar Chesh that Alice knew. But why was there 2 Cheshes? Then suddenly, everything hit her hard. An anime style tickmark popped up on Alice's forehead. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME! YOU DAMN CAT!" Alice hollered.

(Chesire's POV)

At that moment of confusion that Alice gave me. Uh… I meant the French/Hungarian dude me. **(A/N: Really? You can't even tell ya's other self is German?!)** I kicked his French ass back down to the back of my mind and reglaimed contorol over my normal body. I felt the Chesire Smile in front of Alice purged and purified, and smiled. "Okay, so. There's nothing to be afraid of, darling. I beat his cocky ass back to whatever place he came from." And with that, Alice looked confused at my Chesire Smile. "What?"

I sweat-dropped. "Okay, forget what I just said."

(Alice's POV)

I chuckled slightly in amusment at Chesire's attempts to make me forget what he just said, which I have no idea what he was talking about. The Purpulish glow from the Chesire Smile was gone, replaced with a whitish glow. All those anger that I just felt now dissolved to softness. I was so relieved Chesire's still here with me. I reached my hand out to the Chesire Smile, trying to get a grip on Chesire.

But his next sentance stopped me. "How can you feel the wonderness around you if you're always so scared?" He scoulded me lightly. I jerked my hand in shame.

But I protested, "How can I see the wonderness like this?"

Ches sighed in exaparation. "I didn't tell you to look at it, but to feel it!"

"How?" I asked.

"Feel the ground first," Ches told me.

I bent down and patted the ground. It felt ticklish, from the soft texture and moisture, I knew it was grass.

"Feel around you," Ches encouraged me. I stretched out my arms sideways and stated walking 'Crab Style' until I touched something. That something was rough, It had a creepy feeling in it. I rubbed it tentavily and found out it's a tree bark.

"Listen closely," Ches instructed. I cupped my hands behind my ear and listened closely, the sound of chirping bird was obvious. But there was also a little sound of the wind rushing thru the creek between fingers that humans can't stop.

"Try to smell around you," Ches told me. I sniffed the air. Instantly, all kind of smells gushed to me. Some smelled sweet like honey, some smelled elegant like perfume, and some even smelled salty like sea. " What is this?!" I desperatly clawed my nose, trying to stop the gushing, fearing my brain couldn't take in all these smell.

I felt something nip at my earlobe playfully. And of course, there's only one person who would do that. I flushed bright red as he did that. I stuttered to stop him. " That's the scent of rainbows," Ches finally replied after I managed to pull him off me. He snapped nhis fingers and the darkness lifted. In the sky was a big rainbow, stretching across the gigantic blue. With mellow grassland and dazzling blue seas, this was truly paradise.

I got tired of staying in the room, no matter how beautiful this is, I wanted to go back to the normal world where I live. So I asked Ches," When will we get out?"

He looked down with a smile, "Anytime you want."

"How?" Now I was puzzeled, we can go out whenever we want?! Why didn't I know that?

" Just close your eyes think think of the place you want to be now." Chesire stated, feeling a bit bored of the mini paradise he created.

I hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest and thought of going back outside. When I looked up, I found that me and Ches were laying on soft grass while staring up to the starry night sky of Wonderland.

"Did you know it is rare to see night in the Wonderland?" Ches's somewhat femine voice rumbled underneath me, his eyes were fasetened on the sky. I curled at bhis chest, both facing the sky.

"No," I answered his question once I got comfutable with my position. "Then you should enjoy it now, since you get to marvel me every day but this is a diffrent matter." I turned beet red at that comment. Ches chuckled with mirth, but eventually he straightened up, kissing me in the forehead. We stood up, preparing to go back to Jeff's house. I took Ches's outstreatched hand, and looked up to the sky, seeing the moon turn into a Chesire Smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So, hope you guys liked this chapter:) Well, I actually was inspired by an activity called dialogue in The Dark. It was a really fun experience to be blind. First me and my classmates went inside a really dark room and stared to feel and hear around us and imagine where we are. I really enjoyed it! Anyways, I must thank my friend ADA to help me type to the whole chapter.**


End file.
